


Drabbles Snapiens

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recueil de quelques drabbles sur notre chauve-souris préférée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Nouveaux) Drabbles Snapiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La présente version du texte est une réécriture datant de fin 2017.

Que pourrait bien voir Severus Snape dans le miroir du Risèd ? C'est une question d'autant plus intéressante que le terrible Professeur est un personnage très obscur qu'on ne découvre que petit à petit, et qui ne nous est dévoilé dans son ensemble, qu'après sa mort. De son vivant, il cultivait le mystère. Or, si Harry Potter nous apprend bien quelque chose, c'est que tout mystère doit être résolu.

Commençons par examiner une première hypothèse : l'amour. S'il y a bien un domaine qui puisse définir Snape en fin de compte, c'est l'amour. Ainsi, Snape verrait-il la jeune Lily Evans dans le miroir qui reflète ses désirs, et peut-être même la tiendrait-il dans ses bras. Et je dis bien Evans, hein ! Il ne doit pas digérer cette particularité administrative qui consiste à tourner le couteau dans la plaie, selon lui. Lily Snape, à la rigueur, tant qu'à parler de désirs, ça collerait mieux, mais certainement pas Potter.

Ainsi, il ne faut pas oublier que Snape reste un personnage dont il est facile de haïr les quelques facettes présentées dès les premiers temps que Harry passe à Poudlard. Certes, il fait le bien et on l'apprend après coup. Mais pendant de nombreuses années, il a quand même réussi à passer pour un connard fini, et ce, sans aucun problème. Snape est donc également défini par la haine, celle qu'il ressent envers tous ceux qui ont décidé, à un moment ou un autre, de pourrir son existence. Dans un sens très biblique, il semble incarner la maxime : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » Bien évidemment, tout commence par James Potter et les Maraudeurs, mais à mesure que l'homme grandit, sa haine aussi. Voldemort est ce pervers qui l'a corrompu (1), et l'a amené vers le chemin de la grandeur et de la gloire, seulement pour devenir un maître monstrueux et asservir autant de partisans que possible, afin d'assouvir ses propres désirs de grandeur. Peter Pettigrow a été responsable, indirectement, de la mort de Lily. Une partie de la haine qu'éprouve Snape envers son assassin déteint donc sur son complice. Snape doit sans doute également haïr Dumbledore, qui l'a manipulé  _pour le plus grand bien_. On n'en doute pas lorsque Dumbledore lui révèle qu'il a protégé Harry pendant toutes ces années seulement pour le précipiter vers  _l'abattoir le moment venu_. Peut-être que Snape les voient, tous, dans le miroir du Risèd. Peut-être même qu'il se voit en train de leur lancer des doloris, de temps en temps, juste pour se lâcher un peu les nerfs.

Il reste enfin Harry Potter… Bon, on n'usera pas du doloris sur des mineurs, ce serait un peu trop brutal. Et Rusard peut ranger son vieux jeu de menottes rouillées. Mais il est certain que Snape doit rêver de le mettre en retenue pour toute une année... Que dis-je ? Une année, une scolarité, oui !

Et ça au moins, il peut le faire.

* * *

(1) Snape était déjà certainement bien corrompu avant cela.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une réécriture des Drabbles Snapiens, j'ai choisi de laisser l'oeuvre originale en ligne. Vous pouvez la trouver aux chapitres 3 et 4.
> 
> Ce texte est inspirée de la saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.


	2. (Nouveaux) Drabbles Snapiens

La vie de Severus Snape est-elle réellement tragique ? Chers Lecteurs, vous êtes probablement nombreux à avoir versé votre petite larme lorsque a) Severus meurt dans la cabane hurlante, b) la vérité sur ses agissements nous est révélée.

Avant tout, on pourrait se demander ce qu'est le tragique. Le mythe d'Œdipe en est un bon exemple, on prédit à un prince qu'il tuera son père et qu'il épousera sa mère. Réaction logique : il fuit sa ville natale. Problème : sur son chemin, il croise un vieillard, il le tue. C'était son père. Il croise un monstre, le Sphinx, il le tue et délivre la ville de Thèbes de son emprise. On lui offre la main de la reine en échange, problème : c'est sa mère.

Moralité : Personne n'échappe à son destin, et plus on le fuit, plus vite on se le mange, comme une mouette se prend une baie vitrée.

En un sens, on pourrait considérer que la vie de Severus Snape suit bien cette destinée tragique. Son père est un moldu de la pire espèce, qui boit et qui le bat sans doute, lui et sa mère. À ce stade, je ne me rappelle plus si c'est bien mentionné par les livres/films ou si c'est juste une construction d'auteur de fanfiction. Je dirais que ça reste plus que probable dans les deux cas. Mais le destin offre une échappatoire à Severus : Poudlard ! Grandiose, vraiment. C'est ironique. Il s'y fait humilier par les Maraudeurs, et y découvre l'art de la magie noire. Il n'échappe à un enfer que pour tomber dans un autre, et la magie noire le précipitera entre les serres de Voldemort.

Enfin, il y rencontre l'amour. Génial ! Elle se barre avec son pire ennemi, la garce ! Snape a bon cœur, lorsqu'il voit qu'elle est en danger de mort, il fait tout pour la sauver, elle et le connard qui lui sert de mari. Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre son destin, non ? Elle meurt quand même !

À cet instant, peut-être que ses tourments pourraient prendre fin, non ? Non ! Snape décide de protéger Harry. Bon en même temps, là, il l'a cherché aussi… Protéger un gamin qui passe son temps à s'attirer les pires emmerdes imaginables, ce n'est pas de tout repos, et en plus, il peut voir à chaque instant les yeux de Lily sur le visage de James. Génial !

Le morveux est tellement imprudent qu'il finit par permettre à Voldemort de revenir à la vie. Snape se retrouve donc à devoir servir l'homme qui a tué l'amour de sa vie. Le seul avantage c'est que ça lui permet d'être un espion et de mieux pouvoir garantir la pseudo-sécurité de Harry.

Dans cette tâche, son meilleur allié est Dumbledore, une figure rassurante jusqu'à ce que Snape apprenne a) qu'il s'était un peu fait manipuler pendant tout ce temps, b) que, encore une fois, il a tout fait pour protéger quelqu'un qui va devoir mourir quand même : Harry. Et encore une fois, il va devoir assassiner la  _figure rassurante_  de Dumbledore.

Conclusion : Snape dépasse largement Œdipe quand il s'agit d'accumuler les fails dans sa vie(2).

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est encore de devoir passer une vingtaine d'années à enseigner l'art des potions à une pelletée de sales cornichons sans cervelle.

FIN

* * *

(2) Mais pas encore au point de dépasser Guillaume le Gentil (voir la vidéo d'e-penser).

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabbles Snapiens**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1**

**C** e que Severus Snape verrait dans le miroir du Risèd :

-  **L** ily Evans (non, pas Potter... Snape, à la rigueur, mais pas Potter !) dans ses bras,

-  **V** oldemort sous endoloris,

-  **P** eter Pettigrow sous endoloris,

-  **J** ames Potter sous endoloris,

-  **A** lbus Dumbledore... hum, laissez-moi réfléchir… sous endoloris (à mort le vieux fou glucosé!),

-  **H** arry Potter... non, pas sous endoloris. Ce serait trop brutal, mais en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année... jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité !

Merde, c'est déjà fait ça…


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabbles Snapiens**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2**

**C** e qui est tragique dans la vie de Severus Snape :

-  **S** on père qui le bat (plus que probable),

-  **S** a mère qui meurt sous les coups de son père (mouais bon, c'est pas dit mais ça paraîtrait logique...),

-  **S** e faire humilier pas les maraudeurs,

-  **V** oir l'amour de sa vie partir avec un autre,

-  **S** avoir que Lily risque de mourir, tout faire pour la sauver et la savoir mourir malgré tout,

-  **V** oir les yeux de Lily sur le visage de James grâce à Harry,

-  **D** evoir tuer Dumbledore,

-  **D** evoir servir l'homme qui a tué l'amour de sa vie (Voldemort, hein ? Pas Dumby),

-  **P** rotéger une personne qu'on déteste : Harry,

-  **D** evoir enseigner à de sales cornichons sans cervelle pendant une vingtaine d'années (c'est surtout ça en fait...).


End file.
